Sisters Grimm Wiki
'Welcome to The Sisters Grimm Wiki!' Welcome to The Sisters Grimm Wiki that anyone can edit! and counting since August 2013! Feel free to contribute to make the Grimm wiki simply Pucktastic! Whether you want to edit any pages, browse the many categories, read up on the books, or find out about your favourite characters, The Sisters Grimm Wiki has it all. We're always looking for contributors and editors, so if you have some informations that's missing from this site, get started, get editing, and mostly.... Get Grimm! 'Click on any of the pictures below to get started, or use the navigation toolbar at the top to find your way around the site.' *All rights belong to Michael Buckley, as do any excerpts quoted from the books.* 'Quick Flick Contents:' General Over-view : | I The Sisters Grimm Series I Characters from the series : Characters | Everafters | The Grimm Family | The Scarlet Hand | Witches I Everafters friendly to the Grimms Wiki Users: Recent Blog Posts | | Most Popular Pages: Sabrina Grimm | Daphne Grimm | Puck | Red Riding Hood | Mirror | Relda Grimm | Puck-Sabrina Relationship I Locations/Settings | Magic Items Sabrina.jpg|'Sabrina Grimm -' how well do you know the eldest sister?|link=Sabrina Grimm Daphne.png|'Daphne Grimm' - the second half of the Sisters Grimm.|link=Daphne Grimm Puck Eats The Apple.jpg|How much do you know about The Trickster King?|link=Puck Basil Grimm II.png|'Basil Grimm Jr.' - what do you know about the youngest Grimm?|link=Basil Grimm Jr. Relda Grimm.png|Granny Relda - the oldest Grimm alive.|link=Relda Grimm Jake profile.png|What can you remember about the elusive Uncle Jake?|link=Jacob Grimm II Mirror mugshot.png|How well do you know the many faces of''' Mirror'?|link=Mirror Mr. Canis.png|Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?|link=Mr. Canis Red.png|Find out more about the girl behind the crazy red hood.|link=Red Riding Hood Puckabrina Kiss.jpg|The story behind the everyone's favourite fairy-tale couple.|link=Puck-Sabrina Relationship Toy shop.jpg|A man's best friend.... and also the Grimm's too!|link=Elvis Everafter 2.png|What will you discover about your favourite fairytale....|link=Everafters The Grimm Family.png|Who's who in the Grimm Family Tree.....|link=The Grimms The Grimm-Goodfellows.png|The Grimm-Goodfellows|link=Alison Grimm The Grimm-Goodfellows.png|The new Sisters Grimm|link=Emma Grimm Charming.png|How charming ''is Prince Charming?|link=William Charming Snow White profile.png|The fairest of them all - what's the real story behind Snow White?|link=Snow White Sisters grimm sabrina momma gingerbread.jpg|The Royal Kingdom of Faerie....in New York.|link=Faerie The Fairy Tale Detectives.jpg|The first book of the hit series.|link=The Fairy Tale Detectives The Unusual Suspects.jpg|The second book of The Sisters Grimm franchise|link=The Unusual Suspects The Problem Child.jpg|Book three where we meet Uncle Jake.|link=The Problem Child Once upon a crime.jpg|Book four where we meet Puck's family|link=Once Upon a Crime Magic and Other Misdemeanors.jpg|Book Five, where we glimpse a future Sabrina, Puck and Daphne|link=Magic and Other Misdemeanors Tales From The hood.jpg|The sixth Book; what's the real story of Red Riding Hood|link=Tales from the Hood The Everafter War.jpg|The seventh book - just who is the Master?|link=The Everafter War The Inside Story.jpg|Book 8- lose yourself in a good book!|link=The Inside Story 9781419701863.jpg|The epic Finale of the hit series!|link=The Council of Mirrors The Ultimate Guide.jpg|The Ultimate Guide to The Sisters Grimm Featured Video: , The Unusual Suspects, The Problem Child, Once Upon a Crime and Magic and Other Misdemeanors]] News on the Grimm Grapevine: *The ninth book in the Sisters Grimm series, Council of Mirrors is out! *On March 22nd, Michael posted on Twitter exciting news: "The Sisters Grimm Ultimate Guide! Edited by Puck and guaranteed to hold you over until Book 9!" Let's have our fingers crossed and hope that this new guide comes out soon! Contribute to this wiki! To-Do List: #Add pages to the Wiki! (See below) #Edit other pages! #Expand stubs! #Comment and blog! #Tell friends! An important note: A few people have been incorrectly adding people as categories. I know they mean well, but INDIVIDUALS never get their own category; they have their own page which would be later sorted into a category. I'm pretty bad at explaining things, so just click to learn how to make new pages. To jump right into making PAGES, just type the name of the page you want to make into the box below. Thanks a bunch! ;) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse